Dreams are Meant for Children
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: Dreaming was a part of their childhood. It was time to stop. They were already grown ups.


Dreams are Meant for Children

By: Yuuka-Matsuyama

* * *

It was on a night like this - the moon glowing on its round shape and its beams served as light to those who lost their path in life, that Haruno Sakura found herself standing at the same location where she was abandoned ten years ago. She was still waiting for him, yes, but to how many more years, we don't know. Her father, may Kami-sama bless his soul, wished on his deathbed that his daughter be married with the right man at the right age. Many suitors, knowing the request, already asked her hand for marriage but none of them was named Uchiha Sasuke.

Perhaps, it would only remain in her childish fantasies - Sasuke and her in front of the altar, exchanging eternal vows to each other followed by an evening that would remain exclusively theirs to share. She once planned in her youth that she would bear him a daughter and a son, both receiving the knowledge of an elite medic-nin and a training of an Uchiha shinobi.

Sakura played those plans of hers on this night, sitting on the same bench that brought her both grief and happiness. Tonight shall be the last night that she would replay those memories she longed to be loved by another man. Tomorrow, and for the coming days and night, she shall fulfil her father's last wish and satisfy the man she shall call her 'husband'.

Sakura was neither glad nor saddened when the sun rays penetrated her bedroom windows. Her eyes still hurt from the immense crying she did last night. Her heart was not ready to give up her freedom of loving someone other than him but it was 'wise' to do so, considering her age and her obligation to the clan. Besides, those men who devoted their lives following her footsteps were not just some shinobis. They did their best in establishing a name in the field and in the village so that the Hokage could somehow put a good word about them whenever Sakura and the Hokage meet and discuss personal 'issues'.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked when her former sensei's chakra became 'visible' to her senses. Hatake Kakashi, although age finally took control of his countenance, he was still, nevertheless, 'The Copy-ninja' and 'The son of the White Fang' which Konoha takes proud of.

"Good morning, Sakura. Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office immediately." Kakashi replied trying to be cheerful.

"Eh? Why?" It was unusual of her Master to summon her this early in the morning knowing that her hospital shift would be at noon. Besides, when was she not with her Master (excluding the days she was assigned to a mission or when she's hanging out with Naruto, Sai and Ino or when she stays at 'that' bench and reminisce everything that had happened in her twenty-two years of existence)?

"Oh just come and visit her." Kakashi urged but remained in his squatted position in the opened window. "She might be feeling down you know - or she just misses her dear student." Tsunade of course was not 'missing' Sakura to the point that she yearns for her company. It was Kakashi who was missing her, as his student, and being aware of her father's request, he knew that the Sakura whom he met ten years ago would soon vanish along with the words she said on their first meeting.

"Yeah yeah. I would." Sakura replied with a muffled voice for her face was still buried in her pillow. "Just give me a few more minutes to freshen up." Sakura did not even show her sensei her face and ask his help to find 'him' so that they would be reunited and everything would fall back according to her 'plans'. **No**. Sakura was 'grown up' now and asking her former sensei to do such a favor would be 'childish' of her. It would ruin her image of being independent and reliable to the villagers.

Sakura, on the other hand did not know, that her sensei would always do what she desires for he believes that her love for Sasuke was unconditional - as he had once seen with his deceased teammates. Yes, he promised that he 'shall' change their fate. Change it - make it better if he can, so that Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke would not experience the pain he encountered, the **Hell** he went through when his teammates died in front of him and he was not able to do anything about it. It was indeed painful to admit that his power, fame and credit that shinobis admired, cannot return his teammates and return those lost times when he was acting cocky and mean to them. Oh, how he wished that he was able to return to that time and smack his child-self some senses that what he was doing would bring his own series of lonely days and nights.

Kakashi was about to disappear into a cloud of smoke, before Sakura notices his depressed chakra signature, when Sakura said something that broke her sensei's heart.

"Uhm, Kakashi-sensei, can you be careful not to come into the window next time? I mean, I'm already twenty-two and, you know, you might see 'something' that -"

Kakashi forced a smile. "Don't worry, I perfectly understand." His little Sakura might really be growing up. "Well then, I have to go. See you!" Kakashi, now out of Sakura's sight, allowed the lone tear to his escape his right eyes. 'Ahh, Sakura's 'grown-up' for her to talk about sex early in the morning.' Kakashi thought, trying to amuse himself.

Sakura now was standing in front of the Hokage's office. She was distraught and depressed - 'forcing' her to see her Master would do no good to her health. Sure, she can fake a smile and pretend to be alright but Tsunade had her way of knowing her pupil's 'real self' - a skill Sakura had yet to master.

She mentally cursed her inability to mask her real emotional state.

Clasping the knob after hearing a curt "Enter" from her Master, Sakura was astounded by the chakras inside the room. She hesitated into opening the door for she recognized a familiar presence, aside from her Master.

Uchiha Sasuke was not surprised to laid his eyes on Haruno Sakura. In fact, he was looking forward to the 'development' he kept hearing about during his travels. The student of The Slug Princess was as good as her teacher. Heck, some even claim she is better than her sensei. Nevertheless, Sasuke knew that she would be useful in the battlefield now than when they were still twelve as a medic-nin.

Sensing from her chakra signature, Sakura was nervous. She always were whenever she's with him. Well, she should. After all, he 'is' an uchiha, the last of the once powerful clan. Their clan was one of the original clans residing in Konoha - and as a loyal citizen of Konoha, Sakura should not only be nervous of his presence but be also honored that she _became_ a part of his life - of his 'childish dreams'.

Despite Sasuke's overwhelming confidence that Konoha would take him back after he 'revealed' the disgrace the previous generation did to his family, he cannot help but feel 'unwanted' by the society. He was gone for a long time, yes, and done things he wasn't proud of, considering his family background, but the atmosphere in Konoha is different. It wasn't warm as it used to be. The same warmth that cradled him in his cold and sleepless nights was no longer present. Everyone seem to shove off each other and the 'Will of Fire', as he remembered during their Academy years, seemed 'dead'.

"That's all!" Tsunade's declaration bore silence into the room. A visible sweat dropped from Sakura's cheek Tsunade's eyes scanned her being as if encouraging her to voice-out and be the Sakura who always clarifies and asks questions whenever she deemed necessary.

"W-Wait a minute Shishou! I-I would - T-This kid?" Stammering Sakura would be a hilarious scene for Ino but under this circumstance, laughter would not help. For once, Sakura lost her composure, her elegance and her confidence in the eyes of the shinobis inside the Hokage's office.

"That's right Sakura. Uzumaki Karin, his mother, would be imprisoned in our cells until further notice and Uchiha Sasuke, his father, shall be under probation. We cannot place our full trust on him yet, after all, he was once affiliated with Akatsuki. Therefore, I assign you to this mission Haruno Sakura. You shall be the official guardian of their son until one of them can be released from suspicion."

"Hn."

"Uhm... Another question." Sakura said softly to break the silence that followed.

"Go on."

"Where would he stay? I doubt that his apartment remained unoccupied..." It was hard for Sakura to say Sasuke's name. Fate shall play a crucial role in their lives, the antagonist, for that night before, Sakura was lamenting and the next day when her resolve was renewed, Sasuke returned to Konoha, confusing her once more on whom to love and follow.

"Oi Sasuke! It seems that you left a bitch here in Konoha." Karin looked at Sakura from head to toe. She felt irritated that this 'bitch' knew something about Sasuke-kun's childhood. Her instincts told her that she was once a fangirl like her - someone who admired and devoted herself into loving Uchiha Sasuke. 'Too late,' Karin thought, 'I already bore him a child.' A triumphant smile played on her lips.

"I suggest you don't take that tone when you're talking to me." Sakura's reply fascinated her Master, shocked Sasuke and irked Karin. "I would be taking the mission of taking care of your child, so that means that I 'can' do whatever I please with him..."

Sakura need not to use her peripheral vision to see Sasuke's reaction to the threat she imposed to his son. Her senses tell her that his eyes were preparing to activate his Sharingan.

"...But since I'm a kunoichi of Konoha and mission was ranked S-class," Sakura continued speaking, a bit faster to stop the possibility of a bloodshed happening in the Hokage's office. "I would perform the task at the best of my ability. That's why I assure you that your _son_," an arrow struck her heart when a sad reality escaped her lips, "would be in good hands."

When Tsunade saw Sakura's fists closed and her body tensed, she immediately called several ANBU members to escort Sasuke and Karin outside her office.

She allowed those held tears to storm down her cheeks when she felt the warmth of her Master's embrace. Tsunade knew not the pain of seeing someone you love being married to someone whom you do not know. It may be a form of disrespect to his memory but still Tsunade cannot help but be thankful that Dan died before he or she experienced the same scenario her beloved student was facing. Perhaps, sake would also serve as the antidote for Sakura's heart to forget the pain temporarily just as sake befriended Tsunade whenever she felt empty and lonely without Dan.

'No.' Tsunade thought. 'Sakura can overcome this problem. She did it once when she was only twelve, she could do it again.'

"I'm sorry, Shishou." Sakura mummbled in between tears. "I know that I'm not supposed to lose control of my emotions that quick... Perhaps, I really am usel-"

"Hush. Don't say that!" Tsunade tightned her embrace. Kakashi informed her of 'Sakura's Resolve Number Two' that same morning and she knew the colliding forces happening inside Sakura's mind. A few dozen medicinal recipes entered the Hokage's mind as she surveyed Sakura's depressed being. Three of which would work in her case but knowing that Sakura was well-versed with those things too and her student did not underwent self-medication to 'heal' her depression, ordering her to taking such would be a form of insult to her student's medical capabilities.

"Go see Ino and talk to Naruto." Sakura's eyes met Tsunade's. By this time, hers and her Master's hands were the only once in physical contact and Tsunade gave her student's hand a tight squeeze. "Tell them what happened and how you feel. I cannot comfort you any longer for Shizune would be coming in the office at any time now with another pile of paper work. Besides, those two know you better than I."

Sakura nodded and forced a smile on her lips. Lately, Sakura had done nothing but fake a smile and live a life of 'pretend'. No more missions excite her, even the patients whom she tends to were having injuries and sicknesses that were sample problems during her readings late at night.

Just this morning, this dreadful morning, became an exception to her list. This morning, she was able to reveal how she felt from the moment she woke up by Kakashi's chakra signature in her apartment window up until the part when her tears covered her entire face.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said softly, wiping her cheeks. Her swollen eyes became worse for the effect of the tears she shed the night before mixed with her fresh tears and made her countenance worse. Even Sai, though quite new in reading emotions, would not hesitate to conclude that Sakura's eyes were in that condition because of 'him'.

"I'll be going now. See you!" Sakura walked slowly out of the Hokage's office and went straight to her own bedroom where she shall collect herself, analyze the situation she was in and come up with the possible solution and be the back to her original self before she heads out to meet Naruto.

It was a stormy night when Sakura found herself drinking a cup of hot tea. A year and a half had past when she received that news of Uchiha Sasuke and his wife, Karin, coming here to Konoha to raise their son in the environment where the Uchiha clan once resided. The 'Sakura's Resolve Number Two' which entails finding a suitable husband and live a normal life completely dissolved. For now, her concern was focused on the child's well-being, because it's her mission and the boy is _his son_.

Those first months tested Sakura's endurance. The son, the heir and the fulfillment of Sasuke's dream of having a new generation of Uchihas, came to live with Sakura in her apartment. He was like the second Sasuke in Sakura's eyes, as reserved and stubborn as his father. Oh how she missed their childhood! Yes, she was able to finally say his name. Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps, the constant presence of the boy helped her recover from the living nightmare she had whenever her mind remembers his name.

A part of her mission was bringing out the child's Sharingan. It was a direct request from Sasuke, the only request he asked before he was imprisoned underground. Sakura was quite uneasy when he made that request since the child's health was clearly poor. He weight was below the standards and he was sickly. Sakura cannot help but blame his mother for neglecting the child during pregnancy. They may be in hiding when she was pregnant but the medical records showed that Karin was a 'medic-nin' like her. Clearly, she must know how to take care of herself and the life she's accountable to.

She did her best in restoring the child's health and helping him overcome the traumas of seeing blood and dead people on the ground. When she asked him about what his life was before they were in Konoha, all he could narrate was being enveloped in darkness. His Dad would often train him in secret places while his mother healed his injuries when he got home in the evening. His six years of existence pretty much revolved around that cycle. He did not make any friends for his Dad warned him that 'childishness' made him weak and that weakness enabled him to prevent the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

"Listen," Sakura said and looked at the deep black eyes of the boy, "there are some things in this world that we had to give up to be a better person but that doesn't include our own happiness."

Sakura smiled. Looking back, she had not been aware of the confidence the child was giving her. It was never because he had Sasuke's looks. It was deeper than that. He became her foundation. She found herself, her resolve to make him a better shinobi not because Sasuke wanted it but because she 'wanted' to be of use to him.

'Ahh~' Sakura sighed. 'I still love him.' It may be wrong for her to long for his warmth especially tonight for he was already married. Having an affair with him would ruin his family and bring more trauma to the boy Sakura became attached to.

She cannot help but imagine him as their son, instead of Karin's. Oh how her heart pounded when her thoughts ran wild on the idea! She and Sasuke being intimate on nights colder than this, then telling him a few months later that she carries inside her the being he desires his whole life! Then during her pregnancy, Sasuke attended to her needs - becoming quite the spoiled wife in the process.

"I'm home!" Sakura's thoughts were broken when the boy entered the apartment. She hurriedly went to his side and knelt down. Green light passed over the child's body as she looked for any injuries or fractures to his bones.

"Don't worry, Sakura-nee. I went to the hospital before coming home." He said smiling at her. Sakura sighed and removed the chakra on her hand.

"So, how did the mission go?" She asked as she stood up and went straight into the kitchen to prepare a snack for the child.

"You know what Sakura-nee?" he said enthusiastically. It was unusual for him to be this worked up so 'something' must've happened during the mission. 'Oh Kami-sama! Please don't tell me that Kakashi-sensei allowed him to read Icha Icha!'

"What is it?" Sakura handed him a plate of cookies while the boy sat down at the sofa with Sakura.

Their eyes gazed into each other and Sakura was shocked when the boy suddenly activated his Sharingan.

"Eh?!" Sakura grabbed the boy's cheek and stared at the Sharingan closer. It has two tomoe on both eyes. "Sugoi! Even your Dad and your Uncle Itachi was not able to activate such an advance Sharingan!"

"A-Are you sure Sakura-nee?"

"Of course!" Sakura let go of his face and stared at the floor."Your Dad was - I was there when Sasuke-kun first activated his Sharingan... Hey, I told you this story a long time ago!"

"But I love hearing Dad's adventures when he was still young!" He pouted. Sakura sighed. She cannot resist those eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you later as a bedtime story. For now, eat your cookies, take a bath and we shall eat dinner. Sound good?"

"Yup!" The child dashed out of the living room and headed to the bathroom.

"Oi wait!" Sakura shouted. "Deactivate your Sharingan! You might -" Too late. The boy already collapsed on the floor.

The rain pounded on the glass windows when the boy woke up on his bed. It was already a few minutes past midnight and he was scared. So much eerie noises can be heard. His imagination ran wild of situations that a monster would creep out from under the bed and the braches' shadows were hands of the monster's accomplice.

"Are you okay?" He followed the voice and saw Sakura on the side of his bed.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Well then, I shall be going to my bedroom. Good night." Sakura stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" The boy grabbed her arm and yanked her. "You promised to tell me the story of Dad and his battle with Zabuza and Haku."

"But I told you that story trillions of times already!" The boy squeezed her hands. "Oh, I see. You're afraid of the dark."

"N-No I'm not!" The boy blushed and let go of her hand. He turned his back away from her gaze to conceal his embarrassment.

Sakura chuckled and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Fine, I'll tell you a story." The boy looked at her with a beaming face. "But it's not entirely about your Dad. It's about your Dad and his 'best friend'." She choked on the word. She held back the tear that was begging to be released.

"Dad had a 'best friend'? The liar. He said not to be friends with anyone..."

"Oh that was before your Dad had 'issues' regarding friendship." Sakura defended Sasuke. Although, it was hard to cover the actual events that occurred which made Sasuke leave Konoha. 'You idiot!' inner-Sakura banged herself on an imaginary wall. 'You know you can't touch the subject on Naruto and Sasuke if you're not going to tell the real deal.'

"I know that part."

"Hm? Which part?"

"Dad having 'issues'. He wanted power and sought this Orochimaru guy. That's where he met Mom and they fell in-love... Or as Mom told me."

"I see..." Sakura's heart sank. He was curious of how his parents met and the fact that Sasuke 'fell in-love' with Karin only meant that she wasn't giving Sasuke the love he yearned. She was 'nothing' to him. Perhaps, he would only remember her as the 'annoying teammate' and not by her merits.

"Sakura-nee? Are you crying?"

"Huh? Me? That's impossible!" Sakura hit the boy on the head. He reminds her of Naruto in the body of Sasuke, if that was possible.

"Ouch! Then? What about it?"

"About what?"

"Dad having a 'best friend'. Mou, Sakura-nee! What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm feeling quite sleepy already. It's because of the weather. It feels good to sleep when it's cold, don't you think?" She lied, of course. Sakura wanted to change the topic and go back to Sasuke beating up the bad guys. She might cry in front of the child if the topic of why Team 7 split was touched further.

"You liar! You promised to tell me the story of - "

"Okay! Okay! Geez! Relax." The boy crossed his arms and looked at Sakura about to cry. She sighed. "Fine. May I start?"

"Please do." He smiled.

"We were called 'Team 7' during that time. The team consisted of three members, me, your Dad and Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi-sensei was our jounin instructor and he was the best! He never actually taught me personally but he was there to stop Naruto and Sasuke-kun's fights." 'Sasuke-kun.' Sakura called his name again. 'I guess, old habits do die hard.'

"Ah! Did you know that it was Kakashi-sensei who taught Sasuke-kun his Chidori?"

"Really? I never knew... That's Dad's favorite killing technique and I cannot believe that he just copied it from Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh no! Sasuke-kun 'improved' that technique. Kakashi-sensei's version is called 'Raikiri' but your Dad's version is 'Chidori'. As far as the reports say, Sasuke-kun was able to change the Chidori's form."

"Hey Sakura-nee. We're getting off the topic. You were supposed to tell me about Dad's best friend remember?"

"Yes, yes. I know." 'Are all kids of this age this focused?' she thought.

Sakura cleared her throat and thought of the possible things she could tell to the kid about Team 7.

"Going back to the story, your Dad and Naruto always competed on the drills Kakashi-sensei ordered. Of course, I was best compared to the two!"

"Liar."

"No I'm not! It's true! I was able to climbed on a tree using my chakra on the first trial!"

"Fine, fine." The boy rolled his eyes. "Then?"

"Then that competition grew into rivalry. Of course your Dad, being the Uchiha and having an early training, always defeated Naruto. But Naruto's way of ninja was 'Never give up' and he never did. He studied under Jiraiya-sensei, one of the Sanin, during the Chuunin exam while your Dad trained under Kakashi-sensei. That's when your Dad was taught how to use Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri while Naruto made a contract with the toads to master the Summoning Technique."

"So, where were you Sakura-nee? You're strong so you must have been in the Chuunin Finals right?"

"No, I was not." She smiled. "Although, I'm glad. You think highly of me."

"Eh? But..."

"I was not strong at that time. I was -"

"Sakura." His voice silenced the room. She took a deep breath and followed the voice who had called her name. Moonbeams illuminated his wet face, his red eyes, the Kusanagi and his black outfit. It was different from the time he was imprisoned. The violet rope that hanged on his hips was gone. He wore a black shirt similiar to his childhood shirt and the grey pants worn by most shinobis. His countenance can be compared to that of Itachi's before he was assigned to that dreadful mission.

"Otou-san!" The boy lept out of the bed and rushed to his Father's embrace.

"Sasuke-kun! Not so fast!" Another entered Sakura's apartment. Karin.

"Okaa-san!" The boy hugged her. Karin was startled and looked at Sasuke. Their son was never _this_ clingy.

"You had become weak." Karin said feeling the boy's chakra.

"Let's go." Sasuke held his son by the hand and slowly walked him out.

"Wait a minute." Sakura said. She stood up and looked at the three. "You cannot take him away without a letter from Tsunade-sama permitting him to leave my care."

Red orbs pierced green orbs. The coolness of the evening breeze decreased as the tension inside the room heightened. Sasuke and Sakura never faced each other like this. What happened before between them, the selfish plan of the 'childish Sakura' cannot be counted. Her mind and heart was clouded with colliding ideals of what she wants, what were her duties to Konoha and what she 'can' do to _'save'_ him. Sasuke likewise experienced the same confusion. He was on the brink of losing himself to the concept of revenge, whether or not killing Itachi was the best thing that he had done to please his parents.

Each faced a troubling reality at that time. But tonight, it was different.

"Otou-san...?" The boy asked as Sasuke pulled his katana hanging on his side.

"Stand back." Sasuke ordered him. Karin pulled the boy closer to her side as they watch Sasuke walk towards Sakura.

"Otou-san!" the boy cried. "Sakura-nee had done nothing wrong with me! There's no need to kill her!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "Karin, take him and get away as far as you can. I'll catch up with you later."

Karin carried her son on her shouder like a bag of rice. She looked at Sasuke worriedly. Of course, she knew nothing of what he was thinking during that time, but how she wish she did. She may be his wife, she may bore him yet another son but their relationship was mo more than bedfellows.

"Okaa-san! Let me go! Please!" Karin began to feel her son's tears on her shoulder. He had not cried ever since Sasuke forbad him to display emotions. Perhaps, this Sakura really made their son become 'weak' in Sasuke's eyes.

"Otou-san! Aren't you Naruto and Sakura-nee's teammate? Then why -?"

"Because I cannot let you make the same mistake as I did!" Sasuke snapped. He calmed himself and said "Karin". She nodded and jumped away from the girl's apartment, with her heart smashed knowing that the way her husband looked at that girl and how he found the conversation he hears about the 'Slug Princess's apprentice' really held a deeper meaning - a deeper connection between Sasuke and Sakura.

_Emotions with no answer  
If only we could communicate by meeting eye to eye_

Only the two remained inside the room. They were still three feet away from each other. The windows, now being open, allowed the harsh wind to bite their skin.

Sakura held her stare at Sasuke. A wrong move would mean a fatal wound - worse, death. She readied herself with the possible first techniques Sasuke would use against her.

He launched forward with Chidori on his fist. Sakura successfully avoided that attack but she wasn't able to see his sword aiming her at her side. She cursed as the blade slowly pierced her flash, a few millimeters away from a vital region. She struggled for a counterattack but Sasuke pushed her against the wall. He thrusted the blade more on Sakura's body so that the end of the sword would pass through the body and into the wall, pinning Sakura in the process.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke-kun? Your son became stronger when he was here!" She coughed blood.

"Do you think telling him of the past - of what happened between me, you and Naruto make him stronger?" He whispered at her ear.

"No. But it did him good! Telling him of the truth pushed him into becoming the best! He already activated the Sharingan before you and Itachi!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Sakura's eyes were not lying. He felt proud and relieved.

Sasuke closed his eyes to control his emotions. Right now was not the proper time to be rejoicing at his son's merits. He must kill Sakura before the ANBU realize that Karin and Sasuke escaped from prison. But what if he did? Killing her would be the best option to cover their tracks. But Sakura did nothing - no harm was inflicted on his son and in fact, she even made it possible for the Sharingan to be activated given the boy's young age. Besides, killing Sakura would displease Itachi. Sasuke knew that Itachi would not want his brother to be living a new life, a new generation of Uchiha having the blood of his once teammates on his hands.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "I won't kill you." Bewildered green eyes stared at him. "But leave me and my family alone. Don't let Naruto chase after me. I -"

"I can't." Tears went down. "I can't promise you that Sasuke-kun, because, Naruto's _dead_. He died two years ago. The Akatsuki was able to capture the Kyuubi." Sakura coughed another pile of blood. "Only the Hachibi remains."

Sasuke pushed the sword harder against Sakura's body. Sakura took her courage and summoned her last strength to touch Sasuke's hands clasped on the hilt.

"You're so lucky Sasuke-kun... You were able to have... such a wonderful... family, before you die. Congratulations... She _made_ your dreams come true..." A lone tear cascaded her left cheek. She tried to smile at him, the genuine smile that she wore whenever he was near her and whenever he paid attention to her.

"Sakura," Sasuke looked at the hand resting on top of his. "you're still annoying." He smirked and made the tomoes of the Mangekyou Sharingan play her a genjutsu before he killed her.

_The things I hold in my hands are droplets of time  
Softly I grasp them, forgotten memories, lost words_

Time flew backward. Perhaps, this was Hell. Videos of the past were reran at her sight. It was fast and her head can't process it despite its vivid red, black and white colors.

She first recognized how the Team 7 first met. She felt embarrassed as the 'childish Sakura' publicly displayed her affections towards Sasuke. 'Was I really that obvious?' she asked herself.

Then it quickly moved to the battle at the Naruto bridge.

"Eh? Why...?" Instead of watching how she remebered the event, it showed more of what transpired inside Haku's Ice technique. It was then Sakura realized that she was not watching the past using her memories. She was using Sasuke's eyes to see the past.

The next thing Sakura saw was complete darkness. Then, from a certain point in the dark space appeared thousands of film strips, showing the events on Sasuke's perspective. Random thoughts of Sasuke can be heard all over. It was then that Sakura decided that his voice were the thing that she missed most. She closed her eyes and listened to the one of the things she would be deprived of when tonight was over.

_'Nii-san! You know what? I think I already found the one I'm going to marry. __She looks beautiful like Mom and kind like Mom. Plus she's super smart!'_

_'Damn! Of all the possible teammates, I'm teamed with Dobe and the annoying girl.'_

_'Why do you have to show your uncool side in front of her?'_

_'Mom, Dad, I promise I'll avenge you.'_

_'Damn that Kakashi, late again.'_

_'Her body seems fragile. I guess she won't be able to handle that much babies. Perhaps three would be alright...'_

_'Hn. Serves you right Naruto.'_

_'Itachi! Where the hell are you?'_

_'Shit! Sakura! Don't die! Wake up, dammit!'_

_'I am an avenger. I don't need emotions. Emotions don't kill Itachi and resurrect the dead.'_

_'Sakura, sorry. I know you love me but I have to go. I have to kill him.'_

_'You again Naruto? Why can't you and Sakura stay away from me?'_

_'Friendship huh? Hn. As if that exists.'_

_'I'll end this with Chidori.'_

_'Karin's pregnant with my child?'_

_'He looks like Itachi! Would it be okay if I name him like his Uncle?'_

_'Karin... Why her? Do you like her Mom, Itachi?'_

_'Not bad son. Hn. Now I know how Dad felt about us.'_

_'Hey, Naruto. Wherever you are, protect Sakura. I won't be able to protect her any more. Sorry.'_

_'Tsk. Konoha's under our trail again?'_

_'Akatsuki huh?'_

_'Hn. The one I once planned to marry to care for my son? Great.'_

_'Hn. Not only she was able to improve on her medical skills __but she also improved on pissing off everyone.'_

_'Her eyes were red. Did she cry all night __again__?' _

_'Is my son alright? Well, this __is__ Konoha and that's __Sakura__. Who else could appreciate a worthless person than __her__?'_

_'Hn. I can't believe that she could __still__ smile like that.'_

_'**Guess that confession was too childish of me to believe.'**_

'No!' Sakura begged as her eyes now filled with tears. She kept them close - afraid that his real feelings would disappear into the darkness. She longed for more - more of the truth that was hidden deep inside him. **But no**. Her heart was too _weak_, too _tired_… She needed to rest immediately. Her body cannot take more damage… Her medical knowledge might not suffice in repairing the basic wounds and those that require intense medical attention.

'_**Good bye, Sakura.'**_

She took a deep breath as she felt a small amount of warmth pressed on her forehead. For unknown reason, she felt relieved but sad…

"I've lost them..."

* * *

**[A/N] PLEASE READ**

I do **not** own Naruto. Just the plot of this fanfic.

The underlined words cam from the English translation of "Nakushita Kotoba" by NoRegretLife. [I got the translation from Anime Lyrics. ]

For those who **_really_**read the fanfiction, it can be assumed that:

- Sakura had a thing with Kakashi but really, NO. They're still keeping the student-teacher relationship. Although, Kakashi became protective of Sakura when Naruto died.

- Sasuke was referring to Naruto when he said that the 'warmth' was lost in the village. Naruto served as his 'source of entertainment' whenever he's _that _bored or lonely (no SasuXNaru implications).

- Sakura became quite attached to the boy to the point that she felt that _he is her son._ Yes. She was still recuperating at that time and 'seeing' Sasuke in the boy increased that attachment. However, Sakura was still sane. She did not molest, abuse and whatnot the boy.

- The term 'Sakura's Resolve' came from the episode title which consists mostly of Sasuke and Sakura flashbacks. That happened after Sasuke killed Danzo.

- Sasuke kissed Sakura on the forehead before she died.

- The genjutsu placed on Sakura can be depicted as a.) real feelings of Sasuke or b.) hallucinations of Sakura which means that the "kiss" mentioned above was a part of it.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to write a review! ;]**


End file.
